


XC2: Titans Rest

by SuperCrazy



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCrazy/pseuds/SuperCrazy
Summary: Dumb little story I’m making that takes place after the events of Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Kudos: 3





	XC2: Titans Rest

“Ma! Da! Where are you guys!” A voice cries out from the thundering explosions and whirring wind from the artifices streaking across the sky. The screams of the Provinces residents almost drowned out the small gormotti girl frantically trying to find her parents.  
A large beam of light ran across the sky and landed close to this girl. Creating an explosion that knocked the girl onto the ground. She tried to immediately get up but the force of the blast left her ears ringing and with blurred vision, leaving her struggling to get up quickly. As she was attempting to get up, Ardanian soldiers in the province were running towards her. She saw them and tried to call out, but her dazed state only allowed her to mutter a “Huhhh…” trying to call for help.

The Ardanian soldiers stopped and the captain pointed to the sky, ordering his men to fire at an artifice coming at them. Just as the girl had gotten her vision back to normal another beam of light swooped in and took out all of the soldiers, which once again blew the girl back and blurred her vision.

The girl heard a large thump behind her and she tried to look behind her. A giant black figure towering above her, with dim lights filtering about it. The girl’s heart sunk, the image of a giant weapon dead set on killing everyone was right in front of her, she dug her head down and held it with her hands, embracing for the inevitable.

Then, a large ringing sound blurted out from the artifice, with its dim lights being painted a bright red then turning off. It fell to its knees and then to the side, taking out a house in the process. After getting her bearings, the girl got up and looked around at her village. Artifices falling out of the sky like meteors.

After enough time gazing she remembered what she was looking for. She rushed around the rubble, trying to find her home. She took the route she always did when she went to hang out with her friends. As soon as she got to the spot where her house was she gasped.  
A heap of burned wood lay on the ground, it looked like a giant campfire rather than a gormotti house. The girl sprinted into the rubble calling out to her mother and father, hanging on to the thread of hope they got out before it was destroyed. She moved around the wood, hurting her fingers but she didn’t care, she wanted to find her parents no matter what.

Trying to shake off the pain, the girl finally found something in the rubble, a blacked out core crystal, her fathers core crystal. “Goro’s core crystal, no… Da…” Tears started to pour out from her eyes. The young girl has now become orphaned, with only a black crystal as a keepsake of her parents memory.

As she continued to cry she could hear celebration from down the road. “The robots have stopped, this must be the Aegis! The Aegis saved us!” The girl managed to control her emotion somewhat, and got to her feet even with her legs trembling due to her emotional state. Looking down at the core crystal and with tears in her eyes, she muttered to herself.  
“The Aegis…”


End file.
